This invention relates generally to compressors and, more particularly, to a weld ring for a compressor.
A typical sealed compressor includes an outer shell having several parts. The parts of the outer shell must be connected to each other along seams between them in a secure and fluid tight manner. In addition, a compressor usually includes several compartments that must remain sealed from each other and the environment for the compressor to function properly. The parts of the outer shell usually include an upper shell assembly, a cylindrical center shell assembly, and a lower shell assembly. It is also necessary to precisely align the parts of the outer shell to allow for fluid tight seams between the parts and the compressor compartments.
In the prior art, the seams are usually connected to each other by a welded joint. Several problems exist with the current methods for welding such seams. First, the upper shell assembly usually includes a rim that is secured to the center shell assembly and this rim often does not have a circular inner circumference. Thus, aligning the upper shell assembly relative to the center shell assembly is difficult. Second, the current method does not always provide a reliable way for maintaining the center shell assembly in position relative to the upper shell assembly while the seam between them is being secured. Third, when the seams are secured by a welded joint, often the weld material spatters through the seam contaminating the inside of the compressor.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for aligning parts of a compressor outer shell relative to each other. It is also desirable to provide a method and apparatus that will maintain parts of a compressor outer shell in position relative to each other while the seam between the parts is being secured. It is furthermore desirable to provide a method and apparatus that prevents contamination of a compressor by weld material when the seams between compressor shell parts are being secured.